


Réécriture: Percy Jackson and the lightning thief

by DenielleLaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Book 1: The Lightning Thief, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenielleLaw/pseuds/DenielleLaw
Summary: Une reprise du bouquin avec pas mal de changements (l'âge des perso', les actions et un petit nouveau). Je ne pense donc pas qu'il y ait besoin d'un résumé.  Donc, moi, je prends la porte et j'ai hâte de vous revoir dans la fiction :)Ce chapitre est une exception, les post se feront un vendredi sur deux.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Sortie Scolaire

Chapitre 1 : sortie scolaire

  
_Institut Yancy, New York, le 15 mai, 10h00_

**DRING !!!!!!**

La cloche sonna le début de la pause, tous les élèves sortirent de leurs classes en bavardant et en chahutant. L'institut avait beaucoup d'élève, ce qui provoquait des bouchons dans les couloirs et les casiers devenaient souvent inaccessibles.

-Sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment faire sport avec tes béquilles !? demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs avec des reflets violets

Il récupéra son sac de sport, en essayant de résister à la marée d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles.

-Bah non, je vais aller tricoter, tiens ! Bien sur que je vais faire sport ! Nik', je te pensais plus intelligent. répliqua ironiquement un autre garçon, en béquille et à la peau mate nommé Grover

Grover n'avait aucune intention de faire sport, mais il adorait charrier son meilleur ami.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais je ne te ramasserais pas à la petite cuillère. Se moqua Nikolaï en souriant, Grover faire boxe, il avait hâte de voir ça

-Parle pendant que tu le peux encore ! Au faite, où est Percy ?

-Derrière toi. Répondit le dénommé

Un autre lycéen venait d'arriver derrière les deux autres adolescents. Il s'agissait d'un garçon assez grand, brun, aux yeux bleus qui semblait osciller entre toutes les teintes possible. Les trois adolescents continuèrent de discuter un peu, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

 

**_Deux heures après, en cours de Math :_ **

_P_ ercy et les autres s'installèrent côte à côte, et se mirent à attendre leur professeur. Grover commença à parler avec Percy, tandis que Nikolaï commençait à dessiner (comme à son habitude) sur son cahier. Les occupations des vingt huit élèves furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur prof' de math'.

-Reprenez vos sacs et suivez-moi ! Nous allons à une exposition sur la mythologie grecque, je vous rappelle ! Grinça Mme Dodd, leur professeur, une femme au visage maigre et aux cheveux roux, qui était apparemment de mauvaise humeur à l'idée de cette sortie.

\- Regarde-la, elle est presque déçue. Railla Nikolaï en rangeant son cahier, désormais couvert de dessin, plus ou moins joyeux

-Yep ! Sourit Percy

-Bon dépêchons nous ! dit Grover en rattrapant le groupe

 

_20 minutes plus tard, dans un musé comme il y en avait tant d'autre à New York_

-Vous avez là une statue de Cronos dévorant ses enfants... expliquait le guide

-Qui peut me dire qui était Cronos ? demanda Mr Brunner, leur professeur de Latin : un homme barbu aux cheveux brun frisés avec quelques mèches grises en fauteuil roulant

Pendant ce temps, Percy et Nikolaï parlaient de tout sauf de l'exposition.

-Percy, Nikolaï ! Vous pouvez répondre ? les interrogea Brunner

Percy appréciait beaucoup son professeur de Latin, ses cours étaient toujours très intéressants et Brunner était très drôle. Nikolaï lança un regard amusé à son meilleur ami :

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur ! Je n'ai pas fait Latin depuis ma cinquième ! répliqua Nik' avec un sourire mi-innocent mi-amusé  


Grover leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son ami, il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi... Mr Brunner soupira et se tourna vers son autre élève :

-Percy ? demanda le professeur

-Euh...C'était le père des dieux de l'Olympe, c'était un titan... Je crois. Répondit le lycéen

-Exact, poursuivons. Acquiesça Brunner

Percy échangea un regard soulagé avec son meilleur ami :

-T'as eu chaud. Sourit Nikolaï

L'autre hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur discussion tout en suivant le groupe.

-Jackson, Torens ! Venez avec moi ! Aboya Mme Dodd en s'approchant d'eux

-Oups...

Ils suivirent leur professeur de math jusque dans une salle en travaux, remplit de marbres anciens et autres vestiges sous verre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe madame ? demanda Nik' d'un air innocent

-Tu sais très bien quoi ! Siffla Mme Dodd

Soudain leur prof de math se transforma en un mélange entre une chauve-souris et une vielle sorcière hideuse !

-Donnez-moi l'éclair de Zeus et vous serez épargnés !

-What the hell !? S'exclama Percy

-C'était elle la furie !? S'étrangla Nikolaï

La furie se précipitait sur Percy quand leur prof de Latin arriva à toute vitesse sur son fauteuil roulant :

-Bats-toi Percy, cria t-il en lui lançant... un stylo bille.

-Quoi !?

Machinalement, Percy enleva le bouchon du stylo, qui se transforma en une épée de bronze avec des écritures sur la lame !

La furie retenta une attaque sur les garçons, Nik' l'évita en roulant sur le sol mais Percy lui se baissa et attaqua. Le coup qu'il porta fit littéralement exploser le monstre en une poussière dorée.   
Percy se retourna pour demander des explications à Mr Brunner et à Nikolaï mais les deux avaient disparut ! Il sortit alors de la salle, le groupe avait changé de place et était désormais devant un morceau de fresque murale.

-Voici un morceau d'une fresque représentant le panthéon des dieux grecs ...

Percy s'approcha d'eux.

-Où t'étais passé ? lui demanda alors Grover quand il les eut rejoins.

-J'étais avec Nikolaï et Mme Dodd mais elle s'est transformée en... commença l'adolescent

-Mais...c'est qui Mme Dodd ? L'interrompit son ami avec une tête bizarre

-Notre prof de math tiens, mais ce n'était pas elle, elle s'est transformée en monstre ! Continua Percy

-Euh notre prof de math s'appelle... commença Grover avec un air coupable

-Et Mr Brunner m'as lancé ça. Le coupa le brun en montrant le stylo

-Tu devrais aller lui rendre dans ce cas. répondit Grover l'air de dire qu'il ne le croyait pas

-Mais demande à Nikolaï, il te dira que c'est vrai ! s'exclama Percy

-Percy, Nik' est resté avec le groupe lui. répliqua Grover mais toujours avec cet air bizarre

**C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu rêver ! pensa Percy, inquiet, Et puis Grover me cache quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal !**

Percy décida d'aller voir Nikolaï pour lui demander ce qui les avaient attaqués.

-Nik'...

-Tiens Percy, où t'étais passé ? lui demanda son ami en se retournant d'un air normal

-Que !?

A ce moment Mr Brunner s'approcha et dit à Percy :

-Tiens Percy, où étiez vous passé ?

Mr Brunner tournait le dos à Nikolaï qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil à Percy.

-Je crois que j'ai du me perdre monsieur, tenez votre stylo ! dit Percy décidant de jouer le jeu, pensant qu'on lui expliquerait plus tard.

-Ah, la prochaine fois, tachez d'emmener vos affaires. lui répondit son professeur de latin en partant.


	2. La dernière ligne droite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois mois après sa rencontre avec la furie, Percy n'a toujours reçut aucune explication. Cependant, après ses examens, il entend un conversation très étrange...

Chapitre 2 :La dernière ligne droite  
  


 

Ça faisait bientôt trois mois que Percy avait été attaqué par sa prof de math inexistante et il n'avait pas reçut d'explications depuis. À chaque fois qu'il parlait de Mme Dodd (alias la chauve-souris-sorcière-démoniaque), Grover faisait la sourde oreille ou lui demandait si il était sûr d'aller bien, quant à Nikolaï, il se contentait d'un petit sourire impatient et d'un changement rapide de sujet. Il avait même été jusqu'à flirter avec une première que Percy connaissait vaguement!  
Cette histoire obsédait tellement l'adolescent que ses notes avaient encore baissé et quand il voulait réviser pour les examens, tout s'embrouillait ! Déjà qu'il était dyslexique et hyperactif (et c'était sans parler de sa vingtaine d'écoles précédentes).

Aujourd'hui, c'était son dernier soir pour réviser. En effet, l'examen avait lieu le lendemain. Malheureusement, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant la fin des cours, les élèves devraient encore subir presque un mois de cours et sorties spéciales adolescents inadaptés. Heureusement le dortoir était calme, la plupart des pensionnaires étaient soit dehors, soit au CDI.

Seuls Percy et Nikolaï étaient là. Pendant qu'il révisait son latin en mélangeant Hadès et Ares et en confondant les différentes maîtresses de Zeus, son meilleur ami était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le ciel d'un air inquiet, son cahier de math (et surtout de dessin) à la main. Percy s'énerva et finit par lancer son manuel contre le mur, tirant Nikolaï de sa torpeur, il se retourna et dit :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'y arrive pas ! s'exclama Percy

-Keep calm Perc', c'est quelle matière ? demanda l'autre en s'approchant du manuel qui s'était retrouvé sous un lit

-Latin, j'y arriverais pas, je confonds tout !

-Tu m'aurais dit math ou littérature j'aurais put t'aider... soupira son meilleur ami, mais j'ai fait latin qu'en cinquième. Au pire je fais une photocopie des questions dont t'as besoin et je te les passes avant l'exam... proposa Nik', tout à fait honnête dans sa proposition d'aider

C'était le genre de personnes qui étaient capables de faire beaucoup de choses pour leurs amis. Du genre enfreindre un règlement. Ou cacher un corps. Avec Nikolaï, il n'y avait jamais de juste milieu. 

-Oui et tu te ferais virer pour être entré dans la salle des profs... Non, vaut mieux que je me débrouille...

Nikolaï haussa les épaules et lui rendit son manuel.

§

Trois semaines plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvaient dans le hall bondé de leur institut. Les examens avaient été deux véritables jours de calvaire auxquels ils avaient survécu avec brio Et maintenant, ils étaient venus voir leurs résultats ainsi que leur statut (récalé ou accepté).  
Dans ce hall habituellement calme, régnait un brouhaha incommensurable : c'était un concert de hourra, de pleurs et de félicitations. Percy, Grover et Nikolaï réussirent enfin à s'approcher du tableau après dix minutes d'attente dans le hall :

-Pfiou, j'ai eu chaud ! s'exclama Grover

Il avait tout juste eu la moyenne. Nikolaï garda le silence :

-T'as combien ?demanda Grover en cherchant son ami sur la liste

Son ami lui montra : dix-huit points sur vingt. C'était à se demander comment il faisait : il n'avait pas l'air de travailler, il était toujours entrain de dessiner plutôt que d'écouter ses professeurs et il arrivait toujours à avoir des moyennes faramineuses. Quand à Percy, il ne disait rien et regardait d'un air bizarre le tableau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Grover en s'approchant

\- Je ne passe pas... murmura son meilleur ami

-Quoi !? C'est quoi ce del... commença Nik'

Il avait vraiment tendance à s'énerver facilement quand il s'agissait de ses amis.

-Nik... l'arrêta Grover

-Quoi !?Réplica le brun

Percy les ignora et s'en alla.

§

Il se baladait dans les couloirs depuis bientôt deux heures, il devait donc être dix-huit heures trente à peu près, lorsqu'il passa devant une porte éclairée. Percy s'approcha, des voix s'échappaient de la pièce et elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues :

-Comment va t-on faire pour le protéger s'il n'est plus là ? demanda l'une des voix

Percy reconnut celle de Grover.

-...On va devoir se débrouiller avec son prochain établissement.   
  
Cette voix était celle de Brunner ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire!? Enfin la troisième personne parla :  
  
-Ce qu'il faut c'est lui dire la vérité ! Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il a raté ses examens?! Ça risque de s'aggraver qui plus est ! S'exclama Nikolaï, visiblement énervé   
  
Percy avait la désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui.  
  
-C'est vrai que la brume ne fonctionne pas très bien sur lui... murmura Grover, Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose.  
  
-En même temps vu comment tu mens... répliqua Nik'  
  
Percy eut un petit sourire.  
  
-Le plus important, c'est augmenter sa sécurité, si une furie a déjà réussit à nous échapper... Qui sait ce qui a put passer d'autre. dit Mr Brunner  
  
-Il faut avouer que le déguisement de Mme Dodds était vraiment réussit. Admit Grover  
  
Percy se redressa brusquement : Grover l'avait admit ! Mme Dodds existait bel et bien ! Il n'était pas fou !  
  
-Vous avez entendu ? S'étonna Nikolaï   
  
-Oui.  
  
Percy entendit comme un bruit de sabots qui s'approchait de la porte : il préféra se réfugier dans le dortoir


	3. Trois vieilles femmes tricotent l'écharpe de la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain de sa découverte, Percy et les autres doivent retourner à New York pour les vacances. Mais sur le trajet, le bus tombe en panne...

Chapitre 3: Trois vieilles femmes tricotent l'écharpe de la Mort

 

Percy réfléchissait sur son lit en fixant le ciel nocturne qu'il voyait grâce à la fenêtre située en face de son lit. La chambre qui auparavant contenait six élèves était désormais vide, la plupart étaient déjà retournés chez eux. Les seuls occupants restant étaient Nikolaï (qui n'était pas encore revenu) et lui. Un léger grincement l'avertit qu'on entrait dans la pièce, il se retourna et fit semblant de dormir. Nik' entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit qui se trouvait à gauche de celui de Percy. Ce dernier était enfoncé sous les draps et n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivé du brun. 

-Pas la peine de faire semblant... soupira Nikolaï

-La ferme... murmura Percy sans bouger

-Tu fais la tète parce que t'as raté tes exam' ou pour autre chose ? demanda le brun qui savait très bien ce que son meilleur ami avait entendu

\- Je ne sais pas trop, surement parce que c'est de votre faute si j'ai raté mes exam'. Lâcha l'autre en finissant par se retourner 

-... Perc', c'est pas bien d'écouter au porte... railla Nik' sans pour autant avoir un ton moqueur

-J'essaye de dormir. Coupa Percy

-Comme tu veux...

Percy se retourna, signifiant clairement que la discussion était close, Nikolaï soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de son lit.

Le lendemain, Percy alla déjeuner très rapidement et rejoignit le car qui devait conduire les derniers élèves à New York. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Nik' était déjà partit et il avait tout fait pour éviter de le croiser. Il s'assit au fond du bus où il fut rejoint par Grover.

-Percy... Commença t-il

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et augmenta le son de son portable. Il passa le reste du trajet dans un mutisme total jusqu'à ce que le véhicule se stoppe brusquement. Trente minutes s'était seulement écoulée depuis leur départ de l'institut.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Grover

-Une panne je dirais. Affirma Nikolaï qui s'était assis dans le rang juste devant eux

Percy se redressa et jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour voir où ils étaient, à savoir une route sinueuse, en plein soleil, vide et sans ombre. Yay. 

-Sortez tous, le temps qu'on fasse redémarrer le bus. Ordonna le surveillant qui les accompagnait en leur désignant les portes coulissantes

Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent en râlant,.Dehors, le soleil tapait durement sur la route et ils commençaient à regretter sérieusement la climatisation du bus. Percy se mit à examiner les alentours, à la recherche d'un point ombragé où il aurait put s'abriter. Il aperçut alors un camping car vieillot bleu avec des motifs fleuris multicolores un peu hippie . Devant ce dernier, protégée du soleil par un auvent à rayures bleu clair et blanche,  se tenaient trois vieilles femmes avec un étal contenant des jus de fruits, de la citronnade, des pommes et d'autres fruits d'époque.

-Je crois que je vais mourir de soif... Se plaignit un élève blond nommé Rick en passant une main sur son front

-J'ai un peu de monnaie ! clamât Nikolaï, Que ceux qui ont de quoi compléter me le dise et je vais nous chercher de quoi boire !

Plusieurs personnes lui répondirent, Grover allait pour le rejoindre quand il aperçut le regard bizarre de Percy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il suivit son regard jusqu'aux grand-mères qui tricotaient actuellement une immense écharpe aussi colorée que les fruits qui se trouvaient devant elles.

-Elles sont flippantes... murmura Percy

Son meilleur ami examina plus attentivement les vieilles femmes et pâlit d'un coup quand les vieilles femmes coupèrent le fil de l'écharpe. Percy eut l'impression d'entendre le claquement des ciseaux jusque là où ils étaient.

Le brun frissonna puis il remarqua la pâleur de Grover.

-Eh, ça va mec ? S'inquiéta t-il

-Percy, est ce qu'elles te regardaient ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna Percy sans comprendre

Nikolaï se trouvait devant l'étal à parler avec une des vieilles dames, c'était l'un des seuls à ne pas les trouver effrayantes. Il revint avec les boissons qu'il distribua aux autres, en gardant trois pour ses amis et lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous faites encore la gueule ? demanda t-il en tendant leurs boissons

\- Nik' tu ne reconnais pas ces charmantes vieilles dames ? dit Grover, inquiet

Il prit tout de même le temps d'attraper un des verres en plastique.

L'autre examina très attentivement les vieilles dames :

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que c'est des amies de mon père... termina t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Ouais, bah elles font froid dans le dos avec leurs ciseaux ! répliqua Percy en grimaçant

-Et elles le regardaient en coupant le fils. Avertit Grover

Nikolaï pâlit :

-Nan, t'as dut rêver.

-C'est bon, c'est réparé ! On repart ! Cria le surveillant en leur faisant signe de remonter dans le bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme les dernières fois, je suis désolé pour ce chapitre, en plus d'être très court, il est loin d'être bon. Mais votre persévérance n'en sera que plus récompensée quand vous lirez les suivant.


	4. Chapitre 4: Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy retourne chez lui et retrouve sa mère, mais aussi son beau-père. Heureusement, on dirait qu'il ne va pas avoir à le supporter longtemps...

Chapitre 4: Home Sweet Home

 

-Dit Percy... ça te dérangerait si Nik' et moi on te raccompagnait au moins jusqu'à la gare ? demanda Grover une fois que le bus eut redémarré 

-Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna Percy

-C'est juste au cas où on se reverrait pas, comme ça, on pourrait discuter un peu. Répondit Nikolaï en souriant

-Oh... soupira Percy, Nikolaï avait l'air sincère mais Grover avait l'air très inquiet...

Le reste trajet fut calme, à part Grover qui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil sur la route et les élèves qui parlaient assez fort de leurs souvenirs d'année scolaire. Le bus s'arrêta enfin devant la gare routière libérant les élèves. Percy prétexta le besoin d'aller se rafraîchir pour fausser compagnie à ses deux amis, il avait besoin d'être un seul et il ne tenait pas à devoir supporter l'inquiétude de Grover plus longtemps. 

Il appela un taxi devant la gare et demanda au chauffeur de le déposer un peu avant son immeuble, pour pouvoir marcher. Une fois le coût du trajet réglé, le garçon prit le chemin de chez lui. Il habitait avec sa mère dans un appartement avec son beau père, Gaby... Un alcoolo qui squattait chez eux et que sa mère acceptait, elle qui aurait mérité d'épouser un milliardaire ou au moins quelqu'un d'aimant...

Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers son immeuble. Comme à chaque fois, l'ascenseur était en panne... Il dut donc se résoudre à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement qu'il poussa. Dans le salon régnait une odeur de cigarette accompagnée d'une épaisse fumée grisâtre. Assis à la table centrale, entrain de jouer au poker en buvant de la bière et en fumant cigarette sur cigarette, Gaby, un homme bedonnant chauve qui portait un débardeur qui avait dut être blanc un jour, était accompagné du gardien de leur immeuble et d'un de ses amis.

Percy serra les dents et essaya de passer sans se faire remarquer... Mais ce fut peine perdue :

-Percy ! Brailla Gaby en se tournant vers lui

Le brun soupira et s'approcha :

-Quoi ? Grinça t-il en jetant un regard dégouté à la table couverte de détrituts 

-T'as du fric ?

-Nan ! répliqua le lycéen en levant les yeux au ciel

Il commençait à partir quand son beau père lui attrapa violemment le bras :

-Le bus t'a déposé à la gare, t'as forcément pris un taxi mais t'es arrivé à pied donc, en sachant que t'avait 50 dollars d'argent de poche, il doit te rester au minimum 15 dollars !

Percy serra les dents, cet enfoiré pouvait être très intelligent quand il voulait ! Vu qu'il ne disait rien, Gaby commença à lui tordre le bras.

-Gaby... Lâche le gosse... Souffla le gardien de l'immeuble d'un air peu convaincu

-Toi, tu la ferme. Je te conseille de me donner le fric ! dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Percy

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, lâche moi ! s'exclama Percy en balançant son argent sur la table de jeu

Gaby eut un sourire découvrant ses dents gâtées et lâcha l'adolescent, qui partit dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière n'était éclairée que part la lumière provenant de l'extérieur. C'était un chambre petite mais sympa, le seul problème étant que Gaby s'en servait comme bureau dès que Percy était à l'internat. Le garçon grimaça, l'odeur de cigarette et de bière éventée régnait ici aussi, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer.

Ceci fait, il lança son sac sur son fauteuil de bureau et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il dut s'assoupir un certain temps car, quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait presque disparut derrière les immeubles. Trouvant qu'il commençait à faire presque froid dehors, il se leva et ferma sa fenêtre. Juste avant de tirer aussi ses rideaux, il crut apercevoir un aigle, mais ce dernier avait disparut le temps d'un battement de cils.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre :

-Maman !

Il se précipita vers la femme aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et aux yeux bleu-vert qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. 

-Percy, tu es bien rentré ?

-Oui... -Percy hésita à lui raconter le fait qu'il se soit encore fait virer de son lycée et le reste- Maman... Tu sais pour le lycée...

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le rassura Sally Jackson

-Mais...

\- Prépare-toi un sac, on part en weekend. Le prévint sa mère en souriant

-Avec l'autre ? Se méfia Percy

-Non, on part tout les deux.

-Gaby n'acceptera jamais que tu partes. Soupira le brun

-C'est déjà arrangé, prépare ton sac et rejoint moi dans la cuisine.

Sa mère repartit, Percy attrapa quelque affaire, les fourras dans un sac et alla dans la cuisine.

-Percy ! Passe nous le guacamole ! cria Gaby depuis sa table de poker

Percy soupira et attrapa le pot de sauce mexicaine, qui était sur une commode, et l'apporta à son crétin de beau père et à ses amis. Sa mère arriva avec un sac et un manteau bleu :

-Chéri ? Tu te souviens que Percy et moi avons notre petit voyage...commença Sally

-Parce que t'étais sérieuse ? grommela le « chéri » en question

**Qu'est ce que je disais...**

Sally dut voir l'air de découragement sur le visage de son fils car elle ajouta :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, ni pour le reste : je t'ai préparée des pots entiers de tes sauces préférés.

Gaby renifla :

-Donc l'argent, c'est celui de ton budget shopping.

-Oui, chéri. Acquiesça Sally

-Et pour la voiture, tu ne l'utiliseras que pour l'aller et retour ? Continua Gaby

-Oui mon chéri. Répéta la mère de Percy

-Bon... Apporte nous les sauces et puis vous pourrez partir... répondit le chauve

Pendant que sa mère allait chercher les sauces dans la cuisine, Percy resta dans la pièce avec son beau père et les deux autres joueurs.

-Écoute moi bien le môme : ya pas intérêt a ce que ma voiture n'aie ne serait ce qu'une minuscule rayure, compris !? lança Gaby à Percy

-D'accord...

**Il est vraiment idiot, ce n'est pas moi qui conduit !**

Sa mère revint, déposa les sauces, embrassa Gaby (sous le regard dégoutté de Percy) et sortit suivit de son fils    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est pas de la grande littérature mais ça commence à s'améliorer à partir d'ici (normalement). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, plus que les précédents, et que vous trouverez les prochains encore meilleurs ^^


	5. Chapitre 5: Avis de tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fois endormi au bungalow, Percy commence à faire des rêves étranges...

Chapitre 5: Avis de tempête

 

Pendant le trajet qui les menait à Montauk, Percy raconta à sa mère ses derniers jours Yancy. Il y mit tellement de conviction, qu'il finit presque par y croire. Bien sûr il omit Mme Dodd et les trois vielles femmes. Sa mère commentait son récit joyeusement. Percy la regardait en souriant, le sourire de sa mère était l'équivalent d'un chocolat chaud ou d'une couverture de plume. 

Au bout d'une heure de route et de joyeuse discussion, Percy et sa mère arrivèrent à Montauk. Devant eux se tenaient un bungalow de taille moyenne, faisant face à la mer.

-C'est le même ! s'exclama le lycéen, reconnaissant le bungalow

Avant, lui et sa mère y allait presque tous les ans, pendant les vacances d'été.

-Je l'ai fait exprès. Sourit t-elle

Il devait être presque vingt heures, aussi Mme Jackson et son fils s'installèrent dans le bungalow. Sally sortit alors un pique-nique pour deux et ils allèrent s'installer, avec une couverture, sur la plage.

Après avoir mangé, ils comptaient aller se baigner mais de gros nuages sombres s'approchaient de la plage.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer. Soupira Sally

-Pas grave, on se baignera demain. Répondit Percy

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le bungalow, Percy enfila un T-shirt propre et un pantalon de jogging, puis, il alla se coucher.

Pendant son sommeil, Percy fit des rêves étranges : dans le premier, sur la plage devant le bungalow, un magnifique étalon blanc se battait avec un aigle doré. Celui-ci tentait de crever les yeux du cheval, tandis que l'autre tentait de s'en débarrasser. Percy essayait de s'approcher, de leur crier d'arrêter mais la tempête couvrait sa voix.

Il se réveilla un peu, se retourna de l'autre coté et se rendormit.

Le rêve suivant était tout aussi étrange : dans ce rêve Grover était sur la plage avec Percy et il lui criait quelque chose, mais Percy n'arrivait pas l'entendre. Le rêve se modifia, cette fois, Percy était sur le palier du bungalow devant lui se tenait Nikolaï :

-Tu compte rester endormi longtemps !? S'exclama celui-ci

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? S'étonna Percy

\- Dépêche-toi de lui ouvrir, on t'expliquera en chemin ! répliqua le brun

Percy se redressa en sursaut, il allait se rendormir quand des bruits sourds à moitié couvert par la tempête l'interrompirent.

-Quoi !?

Le brun sortit de sa chambre, le bungalow n'étant pas très grand, il atteignit rapidement la porte où quelqu'un toquait de plus en plus fort. Il ouvrit la porte, devant lui se tenait Grover, trempé, toujours avec ses béquilles.

-Grove' qu'est ce que tu fais ici !? S'étonna t-il

-Percy ? Appela sa mère, réveillée par la tempête et la voix de son fils

-Mme Jackson, Percy... Il faut qu'on parle. Dit gravement Grover

La mère de Percy blêmît, comme si elle connaissait la raison de la venue de Grover en pleine tempête.

Percy, Grover et Mme Jackson rentrèrent à l'intérieur :

-Madame, je sais que je vous vouliez le garder près de vous le plus longtemps possible, mais à son âge, la situation va empirer... commença Grover

-Comment ça ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé cette fois... fit la mère de Percy

-Tu lui as pas dit pour Madame Dodd !? S'étrangla Grover

-Comment tu voulais que je raconte ça !? répliqua Percy

-Percy, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sally, l'air très inquiète

Alors que Percy allait répondre, un énorme crissement de pneu retentit dehors, puis on frappa à la porte :

-Quoi encore !? S'exclama Percy en ouvrant

Il se retrouva face à face avec un Nikolaï trempé, et pas forcément de bonne humeur :

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de te barrer ?! On t'a cherché partout ! S'énerva celui-ci

Percy s'écarta pour laisser passer le brun.

-On a combien de temps ? Coupa Grover

-Pas assez, il faut qu'on se tire et vite ! répondit Nik'

- **ἔ** **ρρ'** **ἐ** **ς κ** **ό** **ρακας !**  lança Grover

Percy mit un légers temps avant de comprendre qu'au lieu de l'anglais Grover avait utilisé du Grec ancien, et qu'il l'avait parfaitement compris !

C'est aussi à ce moment que le brun se rendit compte qu'à la place des chaussures de son ami se trouvaient des sabots, il déplaça aussitôt son regard sur les pieds de Nikolaï mais, heureusement pour sa santé mentale, les siens étaient dans des converses noires toutes à fait normales.

\- Percy, explique-moi maintenant ! dit la mère de Percy, de plus en plus pale

Son fils grimaça et commença à parler très vite de ce qu'il s'était passé, de Mme Dodds aux vielles dames à l'écharpe géante.

Quand il eut terminé, sa mère était devenue aussi pale que la lune, si ce n'était plus.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant ! reprit Nikolaï en jetant un regard inquiet aux éclairs, pas de doute, il n'appréciait pas le ciel

\- Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre les clés de la voiture ! Continua Sally

-Pas la peine, je l'ai forcé ! Averti Nikolaï en sortant en pleine tempête

La mère de Percy s'installa devant à coté de Percy tandis que Grover et Nik' s'entassait au fond de la Camaro.

Sally Jackson démarra dans un crissement de pneu et accéléra vers la route menant à la ville, pendant ce temps son fils se retournait pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que Grover avait bel et bien des sabots fendus à la place de ses pieds.

-Comment vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? lança Percy, décidant d'ignorer les sabots

-Oh, on ne se connaît pas vraiment ! Disons que ta mère savait que je veillais sur toi. Expliqua l'adolescent

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla le lycéen

-En gros, notre très cher ami Grover et moi-même, on s'occupait de ta sécurité. Termina Nikolaï, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du trajet

-Mais on est vraiment tes amis, hein ! précisa Grover

-Donc tu es quoi ? Mi-humain mi cheval ? supposa Percy, fier d'avoir retenu quelque chose de ses cours de Latin

Nikolaï pouffa de rire :

-Bêêê !!!! Je suis un satyre ! Pas un centaure ! Un satyre ! s'écria Grover

-... Satyre... Tu veux pas dire comme dans les mythes que nous racontait Mr Brunner ? Souffla Percy

-Vue la tête de Mme Dodds et des vielle à la chaussette, je trouve pas ça si difficile à croire. Fit Nik' en haussant les épaules

-Je croyais que c'était une écharpe. S'étonna Grover

-Et sinon, à part le fait que je ne sois pas fou et que Mme Dodd existe, vous avez rien d'autre à me dire ? les interrompit Percy

-Tu dois comprendre que si on t'a rien dit, c'était pour ta sécurité. Moins tu en savais, moins tu avais de chance d'être repéré.

Percy et Nikolaï levèrent les yeux au ciel, Grover les ignora et continua :

-Lorsque Mme Dodd est morte, on a posé de la Brume sur les yeux des humains, on pensait que tu y croirais aussi, que tu penserais à une hallucination mais avec toi ça n'a pas marché.

-C'est quoi la Brume ? interrogea Percy

-Une sorte de camouflage qui dissimule les monstres et autres trucs surnaturels aux yeux des humains. Répondit Nik'

-Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché sur moi ?

Nikolaï et Grover s'apprêtait à répondre quand une sorte de mugissement, assez proche, retentit.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on doit se trouver un abri et vite ! Coupa Mme Jackson

-De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui nous poursuit !? S'inquiéta son fils

-Rien de grave, juste le seigneur des morts et quelques uns de ses serviteurs, une broutille. Ironisa Grover

Nikolaï grimaça, d'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de remarque mais il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça.

-Grover ! avertit Sally, d'un air sévère

-Désolé madame.

Pendant ce temps, Percy restait bloqué sur le bouton pause, essayant de réfléchir mais son imagination était en rade. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que ce qu'il se passait était réel. C'est un panneau avec marqué  _cueillette de fraises_  qui le ramena au bouton marche.

-Où on va ? demanda t-il

-A une sorte de colonie de vacance. Dit Nikolaï, très sérieusement

-Je suis désolé chéri, j'aurais préférée que ça n'arrive pas mais...

Sally s'interrompit avant de reprendre :

-Ton père voulait t'envoyer là-bas, il trouvait que c'était plus sûr, mais je n'ai pas voulu...

\- En tout cas, dis-toi que là-bas il n'y a pas de grand-mères flippantes. Raccourci Grover

-Du genre celles qui ont coupé le fil ? Les amies de ton père ? lança Percy en direction du troisième lycéen

Sa mère sursauta et se retourna légèrement vers le brun:

-C'était pas franchement des vielles dames... commença ce dernier 

-C'était les Parques, Percy. Elles ne coupent le fil que lorsque tu vas... Lorsque quelqu'un vas mourir ! Termina Grover

-Tu ? releva Perc'

-Pas toi, quelqu'un. Répéta Grover

-Tu vas, genre moi ? Continua le brun

-Non ! Quelqu'un genre nous ! répliqua le satyre

Soudain, un éclair vient frapper juste à coté de la voiture, faisant grincer des dents Nikolaï. Juste après ça, Sally fit une grande embardée pour éviter ce que Percy identifia comme une montagne fantôme. Il voulut se retourner pour voir ce que c'était, mais avant d'avoir put faire quoi que ce soit, la voiture explosa.


	6. Où Percy est poursuivit par le dieu des vaches

Chapitre 6: Où Percy est poursuivit par le dieu des vaches

 

Percy ouvrit difficilement les yeux, comme tiré d'un mauvais rêve. Si il n'avait pas eu plusieurs éclats de pare brise plantés un peu partout dans le corps et une énorme douleur aux côtes, il aurait probablement oublié l'accident, la foudre, la montagne fantôme et les sabots de Grover !

Il se tourna vers la place du conducteur qu'occupait sa mère avant le choc :

-Maman... ? Appela t-il

-Percy ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda sa mère

Elle s'était détachée, son visage était assez pâle avec un peu de sang qui coulait d'une légère plaie au front et examinait son fil d'un air inquiet.

-Non, je vais bien. Répondit celui-ci

Le brun se tourna ensuite brusquement vers l'arrière de la Camaro pour vérifier l'état de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Eh ! Grover, Nik' ! s'exclama t-il

Les deux semblaient plus grièvement touchés, normal en étant sur les places arrières, Grover saignait abondamment de la tête et était complètement dans les vapes ; quand à Nikolaï, il avait un morceau de la vitre qui lui clouait presque entièrement la jambe au siège et une marque violacée était apparue au niveau de sa gorge à cause de la ceinture, qui avait un peu trop bien fait son travail.

Percy fronça les sourcils, aucun des deux ne se réveillait.

-Percy, sors de la voiture ! lui dit sa mère en s'extrayant elle-même du véhicule

**-C'est Gaby qui va être content... songea t-il en voyant l'état de la voiture**

Celle-ci avait les vitres brisée, le pare-choc complètement enfoncé et le toit explosé. Il ouvrit la portière arrière gauche de la Camaro et s'employa à faire sortir Grover de là.

-Des tacos... Murmura le satyre dans son sommeil

Percy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, un vrai estomac à pattes celui-là. Il déposa son ami dans l'herbe et retenta de réveiller Nikolaï :

\- Nik', réveille-toi ! T'as assez dormi comme ça !

-Bordel de merde... grinça son meilleur ami en ouvrant péniblement les yeux

-C'est pas trop tôt... souffla Percy en sortant de la voiture

Nikolaï arracha le bout de vitre planté dans sa jambe et sortit en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la portière droite qui s'était bloquée lors du choc. Il se tourna vers la route en fronçant les sourcils, puis il rejoint Percy de l'autre coté de la voiture pour l'aider à porter Grover.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie de me faire griller sur place ! Lança t-il en passant un des bras du satyre sur son épaule

-J'ai pas rêvé ? Y'avait bien une sorte de... Chose énorme qui nous suivait ? demanda son meilleur ami en faisant de même

Sally qui les suivaient, jeta un regard inquiet à la route derrière eux puis au ciel :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchons nous ! les prévint-elle en accélérant le pas

Les deux garçons firent de même malgré le poids plume qu'était Grover. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, ils entendirent des bruits qui ressemblaient à des mini-séismes de courte durée... Et de plus en plus rapprochés !

-Qu'est ce que c'est !? S'étrangla Percy en se retournant pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui les suivaient

-Crois moi, tu veux pas le savoir ! répliqua le russe en le poussant devant lui

Le brun attrapa ensuite le poids plume et le plaça sur ses épaules, tel un vulgaire sac à patate.   
Alors qu'ils recommençaient à courir, un arbre passa dans leur champs de vision et alla s'écraser plus loin, soulevant une gerbe de terre détrempée par la pluie.

-Cours ! cria Nik' à Percy, alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté

Les pas monstrueux se rapprochaient, faisant trembler la terre à chaque enjambée.

-J'ai vu des cornes ! s'écria le lycéen en rejoignant sa mère en tête de course

-Génial, on doit être poursuivit par une vache géante ! Railla Nikolaï avant de pâlir

Il venait de comprendre ce qui les poursuivait depuis la plage, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon...

-Me dis pas qu'on est poursuivit par le Minotaure ! Continua Percy, loin de se douter qu'il était si proche de la vérité

-Arrête de prononcer son nom Percy ! lui ordonna Sally en se retournant, l'air affolée

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! S'étonna son fils

-Parce que les noms ont du pouvoir. Répondit simplement son meilleur ami en continuant de courir

L'autre adolescent le regarda sans comprendre.

-Après Mme Dodd et les jambes de Grover, le fait que les noms aient du pouvoir devrait pas trop te choquer, non ?!

Percy haussa les épaules et courut pour arriver en haut de la petite colline qu'ils étaient entrain de gravir.   
En face de lui se trouvait un grand pin, en partant de l'arbre se trouvait une grande ligne de flambeaux posés à intervalle régulier. Cette ligne semblait diviser la forêt en deux parties et Percy trouvait la partie éclairée nettement plus accueillante que celle contenant la vache géante.

Derrière la ligne de lumière, il distinguait une sorte d'arche qui semblait assez ancienne dans sa construction, en effet, les colonnades n'étaient pas de la dernière modernité. Il fut toute fois brutalement tiré de ses pensées par... Une vache... Qui alla s'écraser contre le grand pin.

-Ça, tu vas me le payer... grinça Nikolaï en commençant à poser Grover derrière un des arbres

-T'es malade !? Hors de question qu'on se batte contre ce truc !! S'étrangla Percy en regardant son meilleur ami comme si il était tombé sur la tête (ce qui était probablement le cas)

-Non, ce qui est hors de question ce que toi et ta mère restiez dans les parages ! répliqua l'autre, semblant se souvenir de son objectif

Sally hocha la tête et poussa Percy vers les flambeaux. Celui-ci se remit à courir, entrainant sa mère derrière lui, suivit par Nikolaï qui avait recommencé à porter Grover.

Nikolaï passa, suivit du satyre qu'il traînait à moitié, puis Percy mais la mère de ce dernier s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais !? S'exclama son fils

-Partez ! Je ne peux pas entrer ici ! répondit-elle

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! La coupa le brun

Il attrapa son poignet et voulut la tirer à l'intérieur mais elle se heurta à un voile transparent.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!

-Elle est humaine, elle ne peut pas entrer ici ! expliqua Nik' qui était partit appuyer leur ami contre l'arc

-Quoi ?! Mais on est bien passé nous ! contesta Percy en se tournant vers lui

Nikolaï détourna légèrement le regard.

-Disons qu'on l'est pas à 100%.

Percy le regarda d'un air incompréhensif, soudain, sa mère lâcha son poignet. Il se retourna et la vit dans une main énorme... Qui appartenait à une créature encore plus énorme... Le Minotaure.


	7. Safari en forêt

~~~~Chapitre 7: Safari en forêt

 

-Maman ! s'écria Percy en se précipitant vers sa mère

-Percy, n'y... commença Nikolaï en faisant un geste pour le rattraper

Mais ça ne servit à rien, Percy avait déjà franchit la limite. Le russe leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit.

-Vas t-en Percy ! cria Sally Jackson

Elle était tenue par une montagne de muscles au pelage sombre. Le corps était humain, mis à part sa taille immense d'environ trois mètre, mais sa tête était celle d'un taureau noir avec deux grandes cornes de couleur ivoire et un anneau doré. Ses yeux étaient deux grandes billes ocre, brillantes de cruautés et de sauvagerie.

-Rends moi ma mère !

Le Minotaure mugit, visiblement énervé par l'adolescent qui le harcelait.

-Perc...

Alors que Sally allait avertir son fils une nouvelle fois, la créature serra violement son poing sur le corps de la femme et celui-ci sembla éclater dans une pluie doré. Percy ne hurla pas, ne pleura même pas, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Pousse-toi ! lui cria Nikolaï

Paralysé, l'autre adolescent n'avait pas remarqué le poing géant qui se dirigeait vers lui ! L'avertissement de son ami le réveilla et il réussit à esquiver le coup. Nikolaï fit craquer ses cervicales et sortit une épée noire aux reflets violets de l'étui qu'il portait dans le dos.

-Wow ! C'est quoi ça ?! S'étrangla Percy

-Vu que tu veux pas rentrer à l'intérieur, je suppose qu'on va devoir se battre. Dit simplement Nik' en haussant les épaules

L'autre acquiesça, puis se rendant compte qu'il était toujours désarmé :

-Et moi ? Je fais comment ?

Nikolaï dut sauter pour éviter une charge du Minotaure qui fonça dans les arbres. Le brun fronça les sourcils puis commença à fouiller dans son sac à dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche ?!

-Le stylo, Mr Brunner me l'a passé pour que je te le donne ! Expliqua l'autre lycéen

Il fouilla encore quelques instants avant d'attraper ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu te souviens comment ça marche ? demanda t-il en lançant le stylo doré à Percy

-Ouais !

Alors que Percy dégainait l'épée de bronze, le taureau géant fonça sur lui. Le brun se baissa et entailla largement le torse de la créature. Le lycéen jeta un regard étonné à l'épée gravée.

-Tu prends rapidement le coup. Fit Nik'

Son ami allait répondre quand une sorte de mélange entre une panthère et un jaguar surgit, et bondit sur Nikolaï !  
S'en débarrasser aurait surement été facile si le jaguar ne faisait pas la taille (et le poids) d'une Harley Davidson (avec le biker dessus) et n'avait pas vingt centimètres de crocs et de griffes !

-Bordel de... grinça le russe

-Ça va ?! cria Percy en esquivant un des sabots du Minotaure

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète ! répliqua Nik ' à moitié écrasé

Il esquiva une première morsure de justesse. Le jaguar grogna, énervé par sa cible. La bête dégagea une de ses pattes griffues et en donna un grand coup vers le visage du brun. Celui-ci, profitant du déséquilibre de la créature, faucha d'un coup pied les pattes du monstre et roula en dehors de cette masse animale.

Le jaguar/panthère réussit quand même à faire une longue estafilade sur le visage du lycéen.

De son coté, Percy avait décidé de ruser. Vu la taille et la force du Minotaure, il n'avait aucune chance avec la force brute. Le monstre frappa de son sabot sur le sol, il avait apparemment l'intention de charger (une nouvelle fois).

Le lycéen grimaça et partit en courant en zigzague au tour des arbres. Le taureau gronda et se mit à le poursuivre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'étonna Nikolaï en voyant Percy passer en courant juste à coté de lui et du jaguar

-Je cours !!! répliqua son meilleur ami en continuant

Le russe le regarda faire d'un air à moitié blasé mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par l'autre créature qui s'apprêtait à lui mordre la jambe. Il lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire et se remit en garde.

Pendant ce temps là, le Minotaure continuait de charger sur Percy qui, lui, continuait d'esquiver. Malheureusement, l'adolescent se retrouva dos à un arbre, avec la créature mythologique en face de lui, et plutôt énervé.

-Allez, amène toi... souffla Percy

Il avait un plan en tête. Suicidaire ? Peut être. Dangereux ? Clairement. Combien de chance de réussite ? Aucune idée, il n'avait jamais été bon en math. 

Le Minotaure racla le sol de son sabot, pointant sa tête cornue vers le garçon. Puis, vu que le brun ne voulait apparemment pas bouger, il fonça !

Percy ne fit pas un mouvement, il attendait. Trois mètres... Deux... Un... A tout juste quelques secondes du choc, le lycéen se laissa tomber au sol et à la place de le tuer, le taureau encorna le chêne massif contre lequel il avait foncé.  
L'adolescent roula en dessous du monstre qui s'échinait à dégager ses cornes du tronc, et en profita pour entailler les jambes du Minotaure. Du sang doré se mit à couler des plaies de la créature.

Soudain, dans un grand craquement, il réussit à retirer sa tête du chêne, y laissant toute fois l'une de ses cornes.

-Pas cool ! fit Percy en reculant rapidement

La bête du labyrinthe se tourna vers l'adolescent et s'approcha de lui. Percy marcha à reculons sans quitter le monstre du regard, celui-ci lança un violent coup de sabot qui envoya le lycéen contre le chêne.

-Perc' ? T'es encore en vie ? demanda Nikolaï

Il gardait un ton ironique mais on voyait à son visage qu'il était inquiet.

-Ça va, ça va ! répondit le brun en se relevant

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui : lors de sa chute, son épée s'était retrouvée derrière la ligne de brasero, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'attaquer ou de se défendre ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami : impossible pour le russe de venir l'aider, il était bloqué contre un arbre, coincé par le jaguar.

Percy se tourna de nouveau vers l'épée de bronze, mais elle était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper !

Il recula jusqu'à buter contre le chêne :

**-Pas le choix...**

Il tâtonna et finit par mettre la main sur la corne enfoncée dans le bois. Il se tourna et commença d'essayer de l'arracher du tronc.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Barre-toi de là ! s'exclama Nikolaï en voyant la situation de Percy

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et continua à tirer sur la corne. Pendant ce temps, le Minotaure s'était rapproché et commençait à foncer sur le lycéen !

-Allez... Grinça Percy

Il mit un pied sur l'arbre et se remit à tirer en prenant appuis sur le tronc.

Au moment où la créature mythologique atteignait sa cible, Percy arracha la corne et tomba au sol.

Alors que le Minautore se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, il raffermit sa prise sur son arme improvisée et la planta profondément dans le torse du monstre.  
Celui-ci poussa un long mugissement de douleur alors que du sang doré s'écoulait le long de la corne d'ivoire.

-Oh, oh... fit Percy en voyant la créature vaciller

Elle eu le temps de frapper le brun à la tête avant d'exploser en poussière dorée. Le lycéen sourit, il se tourna vers Nikolaï et dit :

-Nik', je crois qu...

Il fronça les sourcils : il n'y voyait plus très bien... Sa vision s'assombrit et il s'effondra au sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon.... Disons le tout de suite: les premiers chapitres ne sont pas bons. Je ne saurais dire si c'est un désastre ou juste un léger malaise mais bref! Je comprendrais tout à fait que cela vous fasse lâcher l'histoire. Mais, si jamais vous décidez de continuer, ça s'améliore vers le chapitre 5 ou 6. Peut être plus ^^"


End file.
